heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Fredcerique
Hello. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Archives: 1, 2, 3 Languages: fr, es Auto-Refresh Information provided by GreenTentacle: Here's the diff where it was added to Wookieepedia. Basically go to MediaWiki:Common.js and copy the section starting with "ADVANCED AJAX AUTO-REFRESHING ARTICLES" down to "END OF AJAX AUTO-REFRESH" to the JavasScript on the other wiki and it should work. Here ya go, Fredcerique. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 19:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome!!! I'll add that tonight or tomorrow (if I remember lol). Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 23:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ummm....Does it work for you? It doesn't for me. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope not working for me either, even when I clear the browser cache. :\ Bummer. I was hoping it was going to be easy. Might be worth asking GT if he's willing to cover over here and take a look at the JavaScript and see if he can spot anything we missed or that needs to be tweaked to get it to work. - JMAS Speak To Me 23:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll ask. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already beat ya to it, since I made the initial contact. No word back yet. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks man. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I've had a look. The problem isn't with the AJAX code but with the FriendlyConfig stuff that comes before it. Not sure where it is in that (or what it's supposed to do) but it's messing it up so that stuff after that isn't running properly. Move the AJAX code so it comes before the line "// If FriendlyConfig aint exist." and it should work fine. You might want to get Darth Stabro to take a look at the FriendlyConfig stuff. As for the genre tags, I gave you a Monaco friendly version back in March. You just need to replace the function with the second one there and it should work. Let me know if there's any problems. Green Tentacle (Talk) 14:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, that explains it. Darth hasn't been active for quite a while. He must've never got to it before he left. I'll see if I can figure it out. Thanks a bunch for you help. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Well, now that I look, he had been on for a while after that. I guess he forgot. I'll do it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::*Well like I said, and GT said above, the error is in the FriendlyConfig, which breaks the JS after it loads. If you are using Firefox, open up the Error Console (under Tools), and look at the error that shows up when you view the RecentChanges. You need to fix or remove the FriendlyConfig code. You can see this by putting FriendlyConfig.enableClock = false; in your personal JS, and the auto-refresh does work. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 02:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request #3 Hi Master Fredcerique. Congratulations on the 1 year anniversary! I appreciate that you are continuing to work so hard on your wiki, and it is fine to keep asking for the spotlight. Your wiki still has too many stubs, as you guessed, to be spotlighted. There is nowhere that you can see the percentage directly, but if you look in , you will see a list of all your articles from the shortest to the longest, and their lengths in bytes. You have about 3500 articles, so you should have no more than 700 articles that are stubs, which I define as roughly less than 300 bytes. Right now you have many more than that. I hope that explanation helps you work on expanding your existing pages so that the next time you ask for a spotlight I can approve you for it. Let me know if you still have questions about the stubs. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank you Yes, it works OK because its the next morning here in South Australia--Kathleen.wright5 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Albums Series I think we should. It would make navigation of the album series much easier. RF 16:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Songs written by tobymac Those categories were redlinked, probably by JMAS and I assumed that they should be proper categories.--Kathleen.wright5 13:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Would there be any problem with me taking everything currently in Category:Songs by Newsboys and create a new Category:Songs by the Newsboys? Grammatically, having "the" in there is correct. If you asked me, "Who are you seeing in concert tonight?", I would answer, "I am going to see the Newsboys." not "I am going to see Newsboys." Do I need to go through any official channel to get community consensus first? - JMAS Speak To Me 00:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :No. The wiki is still small enough just to have conversations like this. I actually thought about that, but left the "the" out for consistsncy with all the other categories. I would say both personally. The "the" does flow more naturally though. idk What do y'all think? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I definitely think it is more professional to go with proper grammar. If others agree, I'm willing to go through, starting with the Newsboys since it was my suggestion, and start shifting all current categories where adding "the" would make them grammatically correct. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine with either. It doesn't bother me one way or the other. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've migrated all the content from both Category:Singles by Newsboys and Category:Songs by Newsboys to the new categories Category:Singles by the Newsboys and Category:Songs by the Newsboys. I've marked both the old categories with the tag. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: stuff Hi, sorry for slow answer, haven't been much on proper PC lately. you put those border styling to most outer container style paraneters, for example, include it to the style part in the second line of Template:Policies. I notice the outer wrapper div is commented out there, I wonder why. Hope this helps, and if you need me to do some styling, poke me with pagelinks and I'll look at it. (: --Tm_T (Talk) 15:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hi, finally had possibility to do this stuff in PC, mobile browsers aren't good for styling work. I did some styling, let me know if this is what you're after: diff (: --Tm_T (Talk) 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) **Can you poke me in IRC? If that is not possible, I'll upload well-explaining screenshots a bit later. (: --Tm_T (Talk) 15:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Move In case you interested. For about the next 24 hours, you can preview the entire forthcoming album "Move" being released by Third Day next month. HearItFirst.com over on the right, under "Audio" click on "View Tracks" and you can listen to any of the songs from the album. As stated, the chance to listen expires after tomorrow. - JMAS Speak To Me 02:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man!!!! I'll be sure to check it out!!! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 03:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Kirk Frankllin So while expanding stubs, I came to Kirk Franklin's article. As you may or may not know, Kirk Franklin spent the first half of his career leading various chior groups, such as The Family, God's Property and 1NC. As such, should albums done in collaberation be listed under Franklin's article, with a link to a seperate article about each chior (i.e. an article specifically for The Family), or should we make articles for each group (i.e a seperate article for Kirk Franklin & The Family)? --Spencerz 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it does. I'll work on that tonight/tomorrow. --Spencerz 03:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back I'm back from the wiki break that I didn't want to take (my laptop crashed a week or so ago but I have a new one now). But anyway...I have some updating to do. RF 22:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) skillet skin-Darth stabro Hey, this is Darth Stabro on a different account, take a look at http://skintestr.wikia.com/wiki/ for the skillet skin and see if you approve. ~DS Profanity It's one of those times I with I could have seen the future, and I'd have warned you ahead of time that there was no way Wookieepedia would ever ratify an official policy against profanity. It's been tried twice before (at least once) and overwhelmingly failed. Even after I saw your SH post and the subsequent CT, I should have warned you to brace yourself for the exact immature and unintelligent responses you are seeing on the CT now. So for that, I'm sorry. - JMAS Speak To Me 19:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry. I knew it would cause some kind of stir. It irks me that they think like that. But I had faith in the Wookieepedia community to grow up and change. Haha how naive. Anyway, don't apologize. Oh well. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 22:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Mighty to Save Just as a head's up, "Mighty to Save" is not by Hillsong United. It is by Hillsong Church. Hillsong United (also called Hillsong Youth) is the worship band of the Youth Ministry of Hillsong Church that travels around the globe leading worship at Hillsong churches in other countries. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *OH I see. I always get the Hillsongs mixed up. Thanks for correcting me. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 10:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin... I assume you've heard about the new wikia skin and about how dumb it is. Several wikis are considering moving to other places like ShoutWiki. they would import all of our pages, users, and uploads etc for free. We could have the Monaco, Vector, or Monobook skins. there would also be no ads. Take a look at the pros and cons here http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Solar_Dragon/ShoutWiki and tell me if you think we should move. ~Darth Stabro 17:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ps. I have already grabbed heavenmusic.shoutwiki.com Discussion *Ummm....I've been pondering this. I'm thinking about maybe doing some of the things Wookieepedia may do to get the site to change as little as possible on Wikia. However, if this becomes too difficult, I say we move, but it's a community decision so... [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) **I can find no reason not to move, other than a single of the negatives: The community could be smaller with less activity for a short while at least. However, I agree with Master Fred. If we can make it work to stay put, then we should do so. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ***I've already notified every active or recently active user, so that shouldn't be a problem. Our community is not that big right now. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ****I support. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *****You mean you support moving? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *I've added the poll below. If you stated your opinion, I add your sig for you. If you wish to change your mind, feel free to. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Move Stay permanently Stay as long as possible #[[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † #JMAS Speak To Me